


A Theme Song That Will Save the World

by Fangirlwriting



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlwriting/pseuds/Fangirlwriting
Summary: ...or how Dustin and Suzie got together.





	A Theme Song That Will Save the World

**Author's Note:**

> So, I should probably be working on my multi-chapter fic that is due for an update, but then I saw the season 3 finale and had to write this.
> 
> In case that didn’t give it away, spoilers for the season 3 finale.

Suzie was absolutely the girl of Dustin’s dreams. Not that he would  _ ever _ tell her that. A girl as hot, smart, nerdy, and incredible as her? He’d get rejected in a heartbeat. But that did not change the fact that when he got back to Hawkins he would be talking about her to the party so much that they would yell at him to shut up. He was going to go on and on about everything.

Well, okay.  _ Almost _ everything.

“Wait wait wait. ‘The Neverending Story’ is  _ your _ favorite movie too?” Suzie asked excitedly. “I saw it the first day it was in theatres!”

“I know the song by heart.” Dustin said.

Suzie beamed. “Sing!”

Dustin looked around the crowded room they were sitting in, with kids pouring over books and designs for their final science camp project. “Not here?” he said. “Later.”

Suzie raised an eyebrow. “I’ll hold you to that.”

She could even raise one eyebrow. Holy shit this girl was so perfect.

…

The “later” ended up involving Suzie waking him up in the middle of the night and whispering “I’m holding you to it now.” This was followed by both of them sneaking out and sitting a ways away from their cabin under the stars and the full moon.

Dustin swallowed, and took a breath to try and calm himself down. He was likely about to embarrass himself. But Suzie looked so excited, so therefore, he was going to sing.

Dustin opened his mouth.

_ “Turn around _

_ Look at what you see…” _

Suzie was grinning, and Dustin was starting to grin back, more because she was than anything else.

_ “In her face _

_ The mirror of your dreams…” _

To his surprise, Suzie joined in right on cue with the song.

_ “Make believe I'm everywhere _

_ Given in the light _

_ Written on the pages _

_ Is the answer to a never ending story.” _

Suzie leapt to her feet and pulled Dustin with her.

_ “Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah.” _ Suzie started spinning them both around in a circle.

_ “Reach the stars _

_ Fly a fantasy…” _

Yeah, they were definitely dancing now. Not in a slow dance sense, like he danced with Nancy at the Snow Ball, but more sporadic and fast.

_ “Dream a dream _

_ And what you see will be…” _

Suzie looked a bit like she was doing her own version of disco, and Dustin was attempting to imitate her, pretty well he thought.

_ “Rhymes that keep their secrets _

_ Will unfold behind the clouds _

_ And there upon a rainbow _

_ Is the answer to a never ending story _

_ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah _

_ Story _

_ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah—” _

Suzie cut off the singing and dancing with a kiss, and Dustin froze as the world erupted with fireworks.

She pulled back a second later. “That was great, Dusty-Bun.” she said, smiling a little mischievously.

Dustin found his voice. “Thanks… Suzie-poo.”

Suzie beamed again.

Yeah, the party would never learn about this. But he was going to talk about his girlfriend until he forgot the lyrics to the song they just sung. (That was code for never.)


End file.
